


The Jock's Defender

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Bullied Steve McGarrett, But also Jock Steve McGarrett, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Nerd Steve McGarrett, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Even though he's a star quarterback for his high school, Steve's aggression is only active in the field. Once he's off of it, he doesn't dare fight back when he's bullied. He doesn't want to cause trouble...but he's still picked on. Until the new kid from Jersey steps in and is there to defend Steve.Steve doesn't really understand Danny but he's captivated...he's smitten...and he wants Danny to have him.





	The Jock's Defender

Steve used to run between classes and it had nothing to do with them being far from each other. The resident bullies just loved to trip him up, or snatch his backpack to empty it in the hall or in the trash, or to throw something on him and ruin his clothes. But now he takes his time feeling secure. Yeah, there were times when one of them still did something to him, but it happened far less now. They all feared what will happen to them once Danny found out Steve was messed with. 

It wasn't that Steve didn't have the ability to stand up for himself, he just didn't want to. He didn't want to have to go to the principles office and have his dad be called. His father had enough on his plate and didn't need Steve's troubles. If he could handle being tackled, he could handle the rest... 

Then they got a new transfer student this year and he was so full of anger. Steve worried it would just be another bully he'd have to fear. But Danny wasn't a bully...at least not to him. He protected Steve. He made sure he wasn't alone after games or in the locker room. He took on Steve's bullies head-on and gave them beatings they never expected. Danny would get in trouble and Steve's tried to convince him he wasn't worth it, but Danny didn't listen. He told Steve that he didn't like when people messed with others just because they felt like it. Not without there being consequences and Danny was a consequence. 

Steve learned that Danny had moved to the island with his mom after their parents split. Danny took the divorce very hard and it added to the aggression he carried. 

Weird thing was, when they were alone Danny could be very tender. It made falling for the blond easy. 

At first, Steve tried to fight his feelings for the blond, but it became impossible He loved Danny. Body, mind, and soul...and _definitely_ that body. He first kissed Danny after he took a bit of a beating for him. He felt guilty but Danny kept insisting it had been worth it. The kiss had been gentle. The next day, Danny kissed him and it wasn't as gentle...it was needy and hungry. Steve loved it. But all they've done is kiss. They don't talk too much about their emotions, just try to express as much as they could through their kissing. Steve thinks he's ready for more though. 

He didn't see Danny that day, which put him in a bad mood. Making it through the day, as well as practice had been hell. Once he was free, he all but ran to Danny's place. He knocked impatiently and hopped from foot to foot waiting for Danny to open. When he did, he was a bit stunned. Danny looked sleepy, hair a bedhead mess, pajama pants riding very low and dick semi-hard. 

"Hey...school over?" 

"Have you been asleep all this time?" Steve asked as he let himself in. Looking around he figured they were alone but asked anyway to confirm. "Your mom at work?" 

Danny yawned again and nodded. "Yeah. Think she left an hour ago or so."

"Why weren't you in school?" Steve asked.

"Had to pull a double shift, didn't get home until like four," Danny replied before he stepped into Steve's personal space and began to inspect him. "No trouble today?" 

Steve smiled at him and shook his head, "None. But well... unless you count missing you." 

"Miss me? It's only been a day." 

"Still. I miss you." Steve told him sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. 

Danny smiled up at him and met Steve halfway for a kiss. It started simply but it got heated quickly. Steve shoved Danny on the couch and straddled him, running his hands up and down Danny's chest before heading south. His hands remained on the lower part of Danny's hips. He wanted to touch, to make Danny feel good...but he was nervous. Between kisses, he asked, "Can...I...please?"

"If...you...want..." Danny replied between kisses as well. 

They stared at each other for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, panting and breaths mingling. Steve gained the courage to pull at Danny's pj's and dip his hand inside and pull out his thick, big cock. He licked his lips at the thought of having that dick inside of him. Didn't matter if it was in his mouth or in his ass. Though all he's ever had up there were his own fingers, he still ached to be properly fucked. 

He stroked Danny and watched the blond react. It was hypnotizing. 

"I want you..." Steve told him. 

"Babe..."

Steve shook his head and kissed him again. They nearly had sex before, when their make-out session got hot and heavy. But Steve chickened out, not ready and told Danny to stop. He did and let Steve take the lead. Steve was very thankful but now he was sure. "I want you." 

"Alright, babe," Danny told him and kissed him again, groping his ass before motioning to stand up. 

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and led him to his bedroom. It was a small apartment, but he had his own room. Though he knew that they had the place to themselves for a few hours, he still closed the door before leading Steve over to the bed. They made-out a while more, letting their hands explore each other's bodies, and helping each other strip until they were both naked on Danny's bed. 

"Get on your hands and knees," Danny told him after he kissed him and got up to fetch some things. 

Steve felt a hot burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, his cock achingly hard against his stomach. He did as Danny asked and turned his head to watch Danny. He saw a small bottle and a shiny piece of plastic. "Condoms?"

"Don't want to make a mess, right?" 

"I don't know...maybe?" 

Danny smirked, "Next time." 

"Promise?" Steve asked, more quietly and timidly. Call him a romantic sap, but he didn't want this to be just a meaningless fuck. He wanted to be Danny's...forever. 

The bed dips as Danny rejoins him. He grabs Steve by his hair and pulls him for a tender kiss and then their eyes meet. "Promise." 

Danny hands Steve a condom and they place them on before Steve's back in the position Danny wanted him in. The blond's then behind Steve and the brunet isn't really sure what to expect, but when he felt Danny's hot tongue he clenched in surprise. Danny's hand massaged his ass until he was relaxed, and now that he knew what to expect he tried not to be so tense. It didn't take long before the weirdness began to feel good. Like really good. Danny's ate him out and had Steve pushing back against Danny's tongue wanting more of the sensation. 

Steve then heard a bottle cap and Danny's tongue was replaced by his fingers. It was odd feeling someone else's fingers inside of him but it still felt good. He was so needy that he tried to meet Danny's finger thrusts with his own motion. He bucked and arched his back when Danny's fingers hit his prostate. "_Fuck_!" 

"There we are..." Danny muttered as he thrusted against Steve's bundle of nerves that had him squirming and moaning.

"Danny...Danny please...wanna...fuck, _fuck_ _me_!" Steve begged. 

Danny pulled his fingers away and added extra lube to Steve's hole as well to his cock, trying to make it as painless as possible. But this would be Steve's first time and he wasn't small. He adjusted himself and lined up, but then Steve sat up. "Wait...wait..."

"What? What's wrong, babe?" Danny asked, pulling back. 

Steve answered by pulling Danny over to rest against the headrest. He grabbed Danny's hands and interlocked their fingers as he eased himself down on Danny's cock. He wanted to look into Danny's eyes as he used his dick to get fucked. Once Danny was fully sheathed inside of Steve, he kissed him hungrily to distract him from the pain. Once Steve was okay to move he rocked his hips. They worked together, Danny thrusting into Steve while Steve met the thrust and fucked himself on Danny's dick. 

Steve came first, clenching around Danny and helping him reach his own climax. When Danny pulled out, he let Steve fall on the bed. He removed his condom first before taking off Steve's. Needing to cuddle with Danny, Steve reached out and pulled him into bed. He smiled stupidly at the blond, "So..."

"So..."

"This wasn't just...hormones right?" 

"Well, partly. But if this is you asking if I'm just going to toss you aside now that I got to fuck you...no. I'm not going to just ditch you. In fact...I want to ask you out." 

"Yeah? Like a date?" 

"Nothing too fancy. Movie...dinner...a make out session in the car a block away before I drop you off at your place." 

Steve kissed Danny happily. "I'd love to." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jock's Defender (Extended)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526430) by [RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne)


End file.
